


High seas adventure:ROUGH DRAFT

by kool_kat_1020



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Mermaid!genos, NSFW, Pirate!Saitama, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas References, Stardust (2007)-sky pirates, The Princess Bride References, bottom!Saitama, flying pirate ship, pirate tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kool_kat_1020/pseuds/kool_kat_1020
Summary: I need you to understand i needed more #mermaid!genos fanfics in my life, but they weren’t there. So i made my own Pirate!saitama & Mermaid!genosFull of tropes and pirate themes.This is the roughest of ruff drafts my mind can provide.





	High seas adventure:ROUGH DRAFT

**Author's Note:**

> One day i will fix, until then enjoy reading sand paper

Gen is being pursued by pirates, almost caught

Villain trope:  
When Sai sees the black and gold merman evading pirates. He swoops in to the rescue. Attacking the other ship and netting genos. They flee but the other pirate ships pursue. “Don’t worry where we go, they can’t follow” sai then punches an incoming cannon ball. the ship raises out of the water and flies.  
But  
He has a reputation to uphold, and puts on a big show (villain saitama) and keeps gen as his pet in his captain quarters. “I always wanted a gold fish”  
Gen is too injured and drained to fight back and he saw the man punch a cannon ball back to the other ship. He can’t win, he will kill himself before he becomes anyone’s play thing.  
In the cabin gen is ready for a struggle, but the villain closes the door and deflates nearly sliding down the door. “That takes a lot out of me”

flashback 3 years ago! Healing touch:  


gen gets beat up escaping sea freaks, lacerations. Wash up on jettie. Sai the fisherman/pearl diver/outcast finds him. (Sai too young to be a hermit.)

On small island, sai nurses gen back to health. The island has a lagoon that lead into the palm trees and meets a waterfall. Sai shack is set there with a dock. Outdoor hammock.  
Gen cannot completely trust humans, but the black haired man is kind and gen confides in him his revenge mission. Which is too long “shorten it to 20 words or less!”  
They grow close, infatuated even. Touching more often, gazing into each others eyes. Sleeping next to each other, sharing meals. Gen stays longer after healed. Helps collect pearls. Sai wears an air bubble made from tree sap to dive deeper and stay under longer.  
Sai woke to find gen gone, Gen leaves without a goodbye one day.(sai is 22 gen 16)

We meet again for the first time:  
Sai reaches out his hand. Gen flinches, and knocks him back using his tail. “Hey sorry about that display, I’ve got a reputation to hold up.” Genos is surprised by the change but still cautious. Sai mutters "you don’t remember me do you? I can’t blame you, i looked different then" Sai tells gen the villain thing is all an act for the crew, it comes with being the dread pirate king, and to just refer to him as Captain. “Im a pirate for fun”  
He mentions the last dread pirate king looked scary because of his size and scars but “he was the kinda captain that wore brown pants, if you know what i mean.”  
Gen did not  
Cough ‘that was one of my better ones’  
Gen jumps to conclusions, “am i your prisoner now?!”  
Sai feels if gen doesn’t recognize him, then those days meant nothing and chooses not to tell him or keep him.  
“No, you can leave when you like”  
“And your crew?”  
sai shrugs “I’ll just tell them i ate ya”  
Gen is lost by this man’s complete lack of villainy. That it’s all just fake, but that punch was not fake.  
Gen begs him to train him so he can be stronger. He almost went long winded, but stopped himself and kept it short. “I must become stronger”  
Sai sighs ‘at least i taught him something’

Pirate trope:  
After gen left. Sai joined a ship to train, and become more powerful. He wanted to find gen again and help on his quest, but first he had to become stronger. Ambushed by pirates and took hostage. By Dread Pirate King. “Sleep tight sai, for I will surly kill you in the morning” everyday he was told this. He grew stronger and became 1st mate. (Lost his hair, self conscience, wears scarf and hat) To find out King is actually Kin and Dread pirate is a title passed down and Kin passes it to sai to be the next Dread Pirate King, then retires. At 25 sai still gets kick out of it; Sailed all the seas, tremendous wealth, defeated monsters, discovered exotic places, but has done it all. except found the one he loves. 

Long way around:  
Sai thinks gen has forgotten his days on the island and decides to romance gen as the man he is now.

s-“Well if im going to train you, you will have to become part of my crew. Can you transform? Like other mermaids.”

g-Ive never tried before, ive never held an interest in land dwelling."

saitama feels a stab at the statement

g- "i know it is possible and after a time I must return to the water."

Sai stares at him expectantly  
Gen looks away with a blush, “i cant do it when someone is looking”  
Oh sai turns his head. He hears gen mutter a strange language and let loose a moan that seemed to echo around the room. He turns back to see a wet young man with long legs pulled up to his chest, covered in stands of long flowing gold hair. (Mermaids/mermen have amazing hair) Equally gold eyes pier up at sai. Gen was stunning.

He gets his focus back, “Were coming into port to sell our haul. when we get back, you will be on the deck playing the part of my nephew, savy?”

Montage:  
Helps gen learn to walk “got to get your sea legs”.  
Cuts gen hair “so what im bald!”,  
gives clothes. Explains how clothes work. shirts that buttons and trousers that tie.  
Practice human greetings.  
s-“Dont hiss at people you dont like.”  
g-Can i scowl?  
s-Yes that is the preferred method of pirates.  
Genos asked about the magic.  
s-“I did a favor for a pixie and she made the ship fly.”  
g-“What magic do you use, captain?”  
s-“I dont.”  
g-Double take “Wa- how did you become so strong?”  
s- Le sigh-“No one ever believes me when i tell them”  
g-“I must know-” prattle on  
s-“Alright already, listen close I’ll only say this once”-super serious-“100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and a 10k swim every single day!”  
Genos gives the face-“i see i will have to study captain every day through careful observation.”  
Sai grunts.

Disguise:  
The crew sell there goods and come back to find a young blond man on the deck. Crew Hostile.  
s-“Calm down men, its my nephew.”

g-“Uncle i am finally old enough to sail with you, please allow me to join your crew!”  
s-“You can be my personal cabin boy. I have a pet that needs feeding.” Hand shake just like they practiced, “welcome to the Caped Darkness.” Gen was in. Sai places his arm around gens shoulder. “Come on let me introduce you, mind the teeth.” And walks him into the cabin.  
g-“They bought it!” Gen is surprised and excited.  
s-“You look like a different person.”  
A low growl.  
G-“what was that?”  
S-“oh that’s rover, you’ll be feeding him”  
G-six red eyes blink at gen- “what IS that?”  
S- he’s a dog?  
  
sai explains he got rover when sailing the river sticks. He met the great beast Cerberus guardian of the underworld. it wouldn't let him pass so he punched it in the nose and told it to sit. after that it wouldn't stop following him. g-what took you to the underworld? sai rubs the back of his head embarrassed " I was looking for some one, but they weren't there." The ship and crew:  
The Caped Darkness is a small back ship with red sails with lots of tricks and traps. crew: rider as 1st mate rover rat Kale jin & Li-the twins luca-the old mad jed 

Montage 2:  
>Rider has to show genos most of the sailing stuff because sai hasnt a clue. sailor stuff (navigation / ropes), cabin boy duties(cook, clean),showed gen the kitchen/food storage 

Rider’s backstory:  
(Mumen rider) aka Lesley Rider. 7th son of a 7th son. No money/inheritance. Sailed on a merchant ship to find his fortune only to be attacked by the dread pirate king. Rider was captured and resisted, but lost all motivation after meeting the dread pirate king (sai).  
S-“I can drop you off at port once we reach it.”  
R-“How long?”  
S-“I dont know, gotta find it first.”  
R-“Wait, where are we?”  
S-“The ocean?”  
R-“Where on the ocean!?”  
S-“A general ”-makes big circle on chart- “here area.”  
R-“What do you mean you dont know how to read a map?”  
S-“Arnt maps just suppose to give you a general location of where you are?”  
R-“Yes… no! Give me that! How have not gotten lost?!”  
S-“I uses a compass and I remember where land is, by where the sun is in the sky.”  
Rider became ship navigator then later 1st mate and sai’s best friend.

Sword play, the ship has never looked so spotless, Gen uses magic to cook because there is no such thing as fire under the sea.  
At night gen sleeps in sai’s bathtub with his fins poking out.  
Sai hangs out in his long johns and reads. Egg face.

Flirting: sai is pining after gen. Gen has no clue. Sai tries to give small gifts and praise. He’s so bad at it, which is why Gen is clueless.  
Rider knows all.

Event: Gen is getting frustrated with training. He has learned a lot, but he is no where near captain's level. Walk across deck.  
Sai asks him why he wants to be stronger. (Like he don’t know. Rider suggested starting a conversation and actually listening for once)  


Tragic backstory:  
Gen’s Gen explains family killed by mermaid hunters and Gen barely got away. “I must save my people. I have given up so much and There have been distractions; fighting monsters, fighting pirates. Fighting more pirates.”  
S-“You have had lots of pirate trouble?”  
G- “Im easily spotted when I swim close to the surface.”  
S-“Why not dive deep give them the slip?”  


Arranged marriage trope:  
. Sea king . Gen is in hiding bc arranged marriage. Swims close to surface.

G- “I Caught the eye of sea king because of my rare gold and black scales. I have to Avoid deep water or the fish freaks will track my sent and drag me to the place of the sea king where he will make me his concubine.”  
S-“but you’re a guy. Why would he want you in his harem?”  
G-“to birth his spawn.”  
“Wow thats…..” sai didnt want to be insensitive, he wanted to empathize, but the thought was nagging at him “you can do that? Bear children?”

Gen looks at him dumbfounded “During matting season my species conforms to what is needed. Many couples go back and forth for who carries.” Sai decides to do some reading into merfolk. “All I know about the human that took my family is he wears an eye patch.”

S-“sounds like boros. They call him the cyclops of the sea. He mostly deals in ….” glances at gen “slaving.” A lead. Gens eyes light up. Then doubt. “I’ll help you find him”  
G-“You will?”  
S-“We could talk to fubuki, she may have a way to locate him. But thats far out of the way, out in the uncharted.”  
G-“I would understand if master reconsider….”  
S-“It’s no big deal, it’s just the edge of the world.”- smile

Revenge quest:  
He can never find a mate.

Event sing: genos sit on the deck at night looking out at the ocean, full moon.  
S-“You can sing if you want." Gen turns. "The crew is asleep. Siren song never bothered me much.”  
G-“…how?….” sai often tells of his adventures, but they all sound too farfetched. Like the time he saved a pixie kingdom, The day he found rover, Found a genie in a bottle that couldn’t grant his wish for hair, a living island, fought a sea dragon, went to the moon. Each more ridiculous than the last. But this was up there.

S-“There was this time I saved the whole ship from siren calls, after that I got called “ace”, if you know what I mean”  
Gen does not  
G-“I cant.”  
S-“Is it only for special occasions?” (Sai has been doing his readings.)  
G-“It’s that I’m physically incapable. When the Great Sea wizard bootstrap Kuseno I was on the brink of death. He used his magic to heal me and saved my life. I begged him for a way to avenge my family. For the price of power i gave up my song.”  
S-“So that means you cant call a mate right?” 'Is this why they got close on the island? it was just convenient?’  
G-“At the time i didn’t consider it a decision. My song for destructive power, There was no doubt, but i never planed on an “after” “

On the way to city of thieves:  
Event: attack. coconut warriors

Event: mysterious island. They stop for supplies. Zombie-man is king of zombie island. Want to eat crew.

Event: glow sea Kombu monster. gen jumps overboard to save rider. Deep water.

Event: sneak attack. fish freaks come to steal gen. Sneak on to ship. Fight off. Crew find gen is merman. (No one really surprised)

"come on captain he looks exactly the same"

Event: haunted sea. Ghost of loved ones appear to lure you away. Gen saw his family. Sai saw his mom, still punched it.

Actually vampire manta rays.

I can’t love you trope:  
Gen is feeling fresh hurt from seeing his parents and is coming undone.  
Sai holds gen’s hand and leans in for a kiss. Gen is crying but turns his face away. Gen is developing feelings for captain but he can’t let himself be distracted or forget. "You are a good man and I respect you greatly, but there is someone I long for.” Sai feels like he never had a chance. Even if gen was referring to him on the island, he isn’t that man any more, but it doesn’t change his feelings or his promise. He pulls away, joking that he was caught up in the moment.

Go to black market hub. Fubuki at city of thieves. Giant floating barge. Need info.  
S-“Some say she is a goddess trapped in mortal form”  
G-“Do you believe that master?”  
S-“If that were true, she probably would have done something when I turned down her offer to bed. Though i did loose my hair after that.”  
Gen’s jaw dropped.

Event: Sonic lives in city. Gen fight sonic.

Event: meet fubuki. Fubuki has visions. Can give exact location, date, time. Trade for info, fubuki has a "why should I ?" approach, you dont have what I want. Genos gets mad, “you condone the extinction of an entire race?!” Genos has to leave the room. Sai offers his ship for the whereabouts on boros. Fubuki smiles, shark teeth. One condition, sai turns it over after boros is dealt with. Does not tell gen.

On the trail of boros:  
Event: find mermaid.(Do-S) aka Dew, floating on the surface. Gen wants to rescue her. She Escaped sea king. Saying he is a terrifying and cruel monster (she looks like the girl version of gen) has hart mark on forehead, as symbol of concubine. Clung to sai, sai blushes, gen gets jealous. Dew distracts Sai with boobs and drink. Fish freaks steal gen in the night. Dew escapes with them

Gen fights but is over powered. Magical bindings. Dew is dominatrix over sea king’s harem.  
D-“Do you know how hard I worked to distract that BORING man?!”  
G-“Captain is not boring!” Proceeds to sing all the praises.  
Sea King-“GIVE UP! Your human is not coming for you.”  
D-“it will be fun breaking this one

Genos is Dressed in lace and pearls, then painted and placed in bed chamber.  
Another concubine, timid female, brings him a bottle with a heavy liquid in it.  
“it helps with the first time.”  
There is no hope. Gen is too deep for any human to withstand. And the bindings prevent him from leaving and neutralize his destruction magic.  
He drinks from the bottle.

Event: rescue mission 

Rider tried to talk him out of it, that it was too deep, too cold. Sai declares his love for gen. (The crew is not surprised) makes air bubble made from tree sap. Sai Air bubble his way to sea king palace.  
The palace has lots of movement. Prep for a big event.  
Sai manages to sneak around the distracted guards and into a hallway with many rooms. He finds the only room being guarded by frogmen and knocks them out. He goes in to find gen laying on the bed giggling. Next to him an open bottle of jelly like fluid.  
G-“Sai!”  
s-“Im not…. im your captain.”  
G-“Oh beloved. How I have missed you.”-wraps arms around sai neck  
S-“What the hell did you drink?”-starts to lift gen  
G-“Im sorry i left.”  
Sai stops  
G-“I knew if i stayed i might never leave.” Waxes poetically.  
s-"That’s all well and good but they have to get out of here." Gen will not stop talking. Sai places a hand over his mouth only for gen to lick it. Sai yelps and alerts the door guards. Sai puts gen on his back like a cape, arms wrapped around his neck and chest. Sai easily defeats the guards, but raises the alarm. More guards will come and gen is getting handsy. Feeling up his chest and lower on his abs. Then gen loudly whispers in his ear “Let’s do it. Like you wanted by the water fall” and bits sai’s shoulder.  
Sai gives another yelp. Sai remembers that day well. Gen was on top of him on the shore and sai’s legs were spread ready for what came after kissing, but gen looked into his eyes and jumped away. Sai still had blue balls thinking about it.  
Gen is being overly sexy and sai’s pants are getting shorter. This is a bad time for a boner.  
Sai swims fist first through all the guards by shear power of embarrassment.  
Gen has not given up and continues to reach lower to sai’s pants. Sai punches through the side of the place, like he’s been shot from a volcano. He jumps from the water and lands on the ship. Body steaming. Luckily he was holding gen princess style to cover his very erect mast. Gen is still giggling.

Boss fight:  
Sea king is in full monster form and talking on and on, sai cracks his knuckles and one punch. Sea king is down and all his minions flee. T. K. O.

The 2 people i like are the same person trope:  
Eventually gen does come back to his senses, but still recognized Sai.  
G-“why didn’t you tell me?”  
S-“I’m not that man any more”  
G-“yes you are. You are still the greatest, most gentle, kindest, caring man in the world”  
S-“stop-  
G-"and humble. It’s no wonder I fell in love with you again”

G “we can pick up where we left off” gen leans in close  
Sai blushes bright, he mumbles protests that go unheard. Gen is soaking in the tub, slowing running his hands over sai’s chest getting him wet in so many ways. Sai feels like a build egg, “are you sure bout this” sai is trying to get control of Gen’s hands.

G-“i have never been more sure of anything. I love you sai”

S-“i love you gen” They kiss hot and sloppy. A kiss long over due, passion runs high. Sai sticks his tongue in Gen’s mouth, gen mimics. Saliva runs down their chins. Sai pulls away quaking “i want you” he says breathy and pupils blown wide  
Gen stares at him focus on his face, taking in the mans desire. -“come” smirk

Sai stands, large tent in pants, heavy breathing. Gen slowly lowers his trousers freeing his dripping member.  
Sai gets in with gen and straddles him. He notices Gen’s erection is also out. Sai slides his hand over it. Its Long, smooth, and curved, like a dolphin. Gen deep purrs then pushes sai forwars, sai yelps  
Gen pulling his legs up to his ears. Gen found him surprisingly flexible. pressing his body weight on sai, grinding their dicks together.

Sai gasps. "i need to… hmm…. ready myself."

Gen looks confused as he licks sai’s leg.

S-“Um, stretch my opening? I don’t… do this… often…. For you to just…. put it in.” Sai felt humiliated, having to describe his masturbation. 

Gen caught on, gave him light pecks on the face. He was so cute when he was flushed.  
G-“I can help loosen you”

s-But your hands have claws

Then I won’t use them" genos dips below the water line, pushing half his body out of the tub, but still holds sai’s legs up. Sai can’t see what he’s about to do but jumps when he feels something warm and smooth slide past his opening.

Sai relaxed into gen’s licks. At first they were short and exploratory, but gradually became more bold as gen gave broad strokes and sucked at the ring of mussel. Sai was holding on for dear life trying and failing not to dent the cast iron tub. Then gen did the unthinkable and inserted his tongue. Sai had to put a hand over his mouth to stop a scream. Gen was using his mouth to fuck him. He could feel gen moan into him and see the bubbles rise. This made sai so close to climax, but it was too intense to actually cum. Sai was on the edge, not enough and too much. Sai used his other hand to stroke Gen’s head and try to push him off, to give any kind of signal for him to stop.

Gen gets the message when he comes up his pupils are huge, like 2 shiny black disks. If sai didn’t know better he would think he was about to be eaten. Sai was a hot mess, panting out wines, cheeks flush, eyes half lidded. Sai couldn’t speak words but gen understood. He lined his cock to sai’s opening and slowly, tortuously, pushed inside. 

Sais eyes shot open at the feeling of being spread open. This was much bigger than any finger. Sai’s breathing sped up, heart racing. But gen was there to sooth his fears, giving calming coos and kisses on sai’s neck. At half way in gen stops sai looks at him “i can take it” his body and voice are shaking and his eyes shine with lust.  
Gen has a look, like he wants to say something but looses all protest when he feels sai twitch around his phallus. Gen’s back fin rises to full display as he presses flush into sai. Sai felt the burning stretch of Gen’s full length inside him and he lost the last bit of sanity he had.

Sai is so deliciously tight around him, he can barely move it’s so good. But sai was begging for him to move, so gen trusted forward. Sai threw his head back and let out a loud “Aaaahhhhhhh!” 

Gen felt his control over his more instinctual side slipping and slammed into sai again and again. Sai had climaxed on the first thrust but gen was too far gone to stop now. Sai could feel that sweet burn on every impact of his hips. Gen was grunting on each push and forced sai’s legs up to the max. 

Then he felt it, it was a buzz then a tingle, sai felt the heat pull in his gut again as his erection became harder. Gen was pulsing little shocks into his body with each thrust. It forced his mussels to constrict and edged him closer to another orgasum.

Then sai felt it, gen tensed up and pumped his seed deep inside him. There was so much, sai felt his belly stretch. He cam just from being stuffed by gen’s cum.

They lay there in the tub cuddling. Sai more realax with legs stretched out and gen under his arm petting the lump in his belly. He feels loose and satisfied hold gen close to his heart. Then a knock at the door. 

R-“when you’re done, the crew is awaiting orders”

Sai then covers his face with both hands and lets out a huff.

G-“sai?”

S-“the crew. They’re still on the ship” sai was as red a a tomato 

They get dressed and gen morphs to human, when they come out it is to a round of applauses and whistles. Gen had a smug smile and sai had cheeks like roses.

On the trail of boros pt 2

Event: world government navy. Admiral mask aka sweet mask.  
They are protecting boros because money

Epic stuff, ( i have no idea what to write)  
Ship battles  
Sky island  
Sea dragon  
Robo shark  
Steam sperm whale

Event: fight boros

Happy ending:  
Fubuki gives back ship  
Rider becomes dread pirate  
Gen and sai go back to their island  


Times passes

G-It bothers me no matter how much i fill you, you do not cluthch

S-Gen humans don’t work that way. I’m male. I can’t have babies.

G-Then please fill me with your seed and I shall carry your child!

Are you sure about this? Kids are a big responsibility.

**Author's Note:**

> good new everyone! the typo problem has been fixed, and also added just a little. this is like a pet project of mine, I'll probably go back and add to and expand a little at a time.
> 
> also this is not the true ending, there will be more smut!


End file.
